Precious Love
by Miss Yasu
Summary: "You will always be my precious love." - Rated M for Mature themes; language and Yaoi. 2P!USUK. AU based off a tumblr blog called 2p-wanted; the art is lovely - please, do go take a look!


**Dear Reader(s),**

This is Lady Usami again here to bring you this somewhat smutty, yet somewhat fluffy 2P!USUK fanfiction that I wrote for AU 2P!Wanted based off of a picture. I don't expect this to get much reviews, but I'm posting it up her anyhow because I can't find the right muse at the moment, so this will have to do for now until my muse comes back. Until then, please enjoy this... It's not a masterpiece because I know I could have done better than this.

But, like I said, my muse is not here at the moment and it's probably because work has been getting in the way. Once I do get it back, I promise to write some new stories for y'all to make you guys love my writing again. Also, those who were expecting something dramatic in the second chapter of **_Don't Forget Me_**, I'm probably going to just not write anymore because I've lost the muse for that story a long time ago.

I'm sorry to all those who were expecting a third chapter, but I'm afraid there won't be one-so, you'll just have to be okay with random short stories that I pop out now and again until I can get into the habit of writing chapter stories again. Anyway, I certainly hope you enjoy this story!

_-Lady Usami._

* * *

"Oh Alfie," Artie coos softly as he matches Alfie's lusty blood-red gaze as the other pants softly, trying to get free of Artie's bindings. "You look just so precious like this~" and the other only attempted to glare before his head slumps back against the pillow. As one hand supported Arthur who met the other male's gaze with his multi-colored eyes, his free hand moved between their bodies to grasp Alfie's prominent erection gently.

The American's breath hitched in his throat as the ginger haired Englishman took gentle hold of his hardened cock. "Fuck," he hissed under his breath and Artie smiled lovingly down at his darling Alfie, beginning to stroke him slowly. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_—" and Artie tsked playfully as he leans in, his lips just a breath away, "I take it that my darling Alfie likes that!~" and he closes the distance and kisses his lips sweetly, delighted that his love returned the kiss.

The ginger haired Englishman's hand didn't stop stroking—he wanted to give his love all the pleasure that he wanted, even if it drained him. Their kiss turned passionate, feverish and their tongues tangled - a moan escaping somewhere between their kiss. Artie pulls back and gasping for air, his hand never faltering and occasionally pressing against the slit ontop of Alfred's cock.

Alfred, meanwhile, began to buck his hips as the other continued to stroke his cock, which pulsed in his hand and he bucked against him. He had given up on trying to get free and he focused on the pleasure that the British male was giving him and he let out a quiet groan as some pre-cum dripped from his cock. Arthur smiled down at Alfred, watching the other submit and the gentle bucking against his hand was extremely arousing for the ginger haired male.

"Oh Alfie," He coos again, leaning down to kiss along the other male's jaw, his lips moving up to kiss and nibble on his ear gently. His hand doesn't falter in his strokes, only varying between faster and slower. "You look positively _radiant_—" He pauses as Alfred lets out a groan, signalling that he was close. "—like this." His lips move to suck and bite on his ear lobe, which promped the American to buck up even more into Arthur's stroking.

"_Fuck_—!" Alfred hisses as his hips arch up and his release washes over him and overwhelms his body. His come spilled out from his tip and all over Arthur's hand; his chest heaved as he slumped back on the bed, exhausted from the pleasure. Arthur smiles against his neck as the other releases, purring softly at the warmth of Alfie's come on his hand.

Gently, the ginger haired male released his lover's cock and brings his seed covered hand up and admires the amount and then wipes it off. He unties Alfred's wrists and he pulls up the covers as he climbs onto Alfred's nicely muscled body and lays down, nuzzling his head under his chin. The Englishman smiles as the American automatically wraps his arms around his lower back, holding him close and his multi-colored eyes closed slowly as he whispers:

"You will always be my precious love."

* * *

**Ending Notes: **Well, here you go ladies and gents-my "masterpiece". Also, check out ask-2pwanted on tumblr; she is a really fantastic artist - I simply love her drawing style and I think you all should go take a look. I think you'll all agree that she's a fantastic artist and she has a gift!

_-Lady Usami_


End file.
